The Remembered Soldiers
by Foxmur
Summary: It's been three months since the penguins dissapeared, and Marlene is having the most trouble over it. The only ones she can trust in now are the lemurs, who comfort her. Along with bringing out some inner thoughts. Julene. Rated for safety. Completed.


**The Remembered Soldiers**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfic**

**Disclaimer-** I do not now nor have I ever owned or shared ownership with the cartoon show 'Penguins of Madagascar', I only claim ownership of the story you are about to read. ~Fox..

_Marlene _**POV**-

**I** was with Julien and Maurice at the cemetery that was built for the animals that have passed away. We were visiting the statue there that was made for the animals that disappeared and never returned, because we were visiting for the penguins, and we haven't learned if they've died or not, but if they have that's why we honor the statue, in remembrance of those brave penguins.

"Do you think they'll ever come back?" Maurice asked. I wiped a tear out of my eye. "I-I hope so" I replied. I felt Julien hug me, trying to make me feel better. "I know that they were your best friends Marlene, and I can be understanding why you are to be crying, but there is still hope" I heard him tell me softly as I hugged him back. "Yeah, you never know if they could return or not" said Maurice. I nodded, still hugging Julien. I didn't want to pull away from the hug because it made me feel like I could cry to someone.

I felt Julien rub my back and I began to slow down on my crying. "I..I just wish we could find them" I spoke. Maurice made his way over to me and he was looking at me sob. "Don't cry girl, im sure they'll be back" He told me. "..If only you were certain" I replied, pulling out of the hug with Julien. I wiped my eyes. "How long have they been gone?" I asked them. "Since the beginning of October" they replied. I frowned. It was January now, three months of disappearances. "Marlene, it is kind of cold out" Julien informed me. I didn't even notice that it was snowing nor did I notice I was grabbing my own body for warmth. "Y-your right, maybe we should go inside" I suggested.

They nodded and we returned to their habitat. Due to weather conditions it was probably why the humans weren't around. I didn't care about the humans right now, I cared about my friends. We arrived sooner than expected, I guess the weather really did make us want to hurry. I looked around and it was the same as it's always been. Bright-Red, warm, and relaxing. "Marlene, please let us talk, sit down" Julien spoke, I nodded and sat on the couch. It was a comfortable couch, but It didn't help my worry-filled heart at all. Julien sat next to me. I Laid my head against his shoulder for warmth and I could feel his arm going up and down my back. I looked up from my worry to see Maurice in the kitchen making some hot tea.

I sighed. I could see that they were trying, they really wanted to make sure I was ok but I just couldn't get away from my worry-filled feelings. "Marlene, would you like to talk?" Julien asked. I only nodded. I did want to talk about it but I didn't like the idea that they'd never return. "I know that they are still out there somewhere" Julien told me. "I know, but I wish we knew where" I replied. Julien stroked the fur on the back of my head. "I do as well, no matter how many times the penguins and I battled, they were always good friends" He confessed. I grinned only lightly, for I was too sad to have it last.

Maurice walked over with a mug of hot tea. I smiled and thanked him, taking it. "Let that sit for a couple minutes, you don't wanna' burn yourself" He suggested. I nodded, setting it down onto the end-table. I looked down to my legs, Julien still moving his arm around my fur. "A lot has changed since they disappeared" I spoke. Julien nodded. "It hasn't been as protective, its been more worry full, less humans are coming.." I started. "I can not be as fun as I used to be" Julien added. "I can't think straight, always worrying that their, just, gone..". I grabbed the mug of tea and took a sip.

It was warm and refreshing. It tasted great, it even helped me feel a bit better. "What's in this tea Maurice?" I asked him. "The usual that you'd expect, some suger and sweetness" He replied. I nodded, taking another sip. I looked into the tea and began to vision Skipper, probably my best friend of their group. I quickly set the tea down so I wouldn't begin to think so sadly again, but the worry returned. I covered my eyes with my arm, trying to hide the fact that I was crying, but I was sobbing loud enough for them to notice. I was so afraid of losing them too, if they were gone then I would have nobody left in the world to call my friends. "I don't want to lose anybody else.." I spoke out of my sobs.

"You will not lose us!" Julien told me, hugging my side again. "Yeah Girl, we wouldn't leave you especially in a time like this" Said Maurice. "..I know, I know you wouldn't purposely, but Im so afraid that something would happen to you two" I began to moan from sadness. I saw they frowned. I wiped my eyes again and laid into Julien's lap. I was so sad I didn't care if I liked Julien or loved him, I just needed someone to cry to. I know Maurice was there too but Julien was the one actually hugging me and talking to me, Maurice was but not as much as Julien. "Are you tired Marlene?" Julien asked me. "..A little, maybe some sleep will help me feel better" I spoke from my thoughts.

Julien nodded and pulled me up from the couch as he got up. Im guessing he wants me to sleep somewhere other than the couch. He walked me into his bedroom and laid me onto the bed. "Please Marlene, get some rest on my bed. It is very comfortable and I do not want you to feel bad" He told me. I nodded and got under the blankets. I felt Julien sit next to me. I felt him still moving his arm around my back. It was comfortable. As I was about to close my eyes he stopped and I could see him bring his head in front of mine. "I promise you Marlene, everything is going to be ok" He told me. I grinned lightly. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

_Julien _**POV**-

I stroked my arm through her fur one more time and got up from the bed. I love her but I cant let her know at a time like this, I too was sad about the penguins but I figure if she sees me sad with her, she'll think every thing's not going to be ok. I went out into the snow onto my throne. It was still cold out and it still was snowing. I haven't experienced snow very much but Its too sad of a time to be thinking of enjoying the weather. I looked over to the Penguins habitat. I can't believe their not around anymore. What I hate most of their absence is that I feel that I was a cause in their leave. I began to cry lightly. I, a king, would never find myself crying, not even at a reunion with my family, yet the disappearances of four friends really got to me. I guess that I miss them so much that I would be causing this sadness to myself.

I didn't want to cry in front of Marlene and it was extremely hard to not do so, I hope she didn't see me almost do it. I wiped some tears out of my eyes and some snow off of my fur. Im not very used to the cold weather but I didn't care right now, I needed a minute or so to think of my friends. The time we met at Madagascar, the times we've had here at Central Park. I never knew that it would start how it did, nor did I know how it would progress. I especially didn't know how this would end. I sighed. They were my closest friends I could ever have, aside from Maurice, Maurice was my closest friend that I could consider an actual addition to my family-line. Even if I work him hard I always reward him well.

I looked over to the Cemetery we were at earlier. I nodded to the statue and wiped away a few more tears. You were my best friends, and I don't understand why you left. I don't know what could be happening to you, you could be out in the cold starving and freezing to death, you could be lost in some woods, you could even be dead. I sobbed some more. You could of told us where you went, you could of tried to come back, you could of at least sent one of you back so we wouldn't lose all of you, but you never returned. I pounded on the arm of my throne. Skipper, I could call you my best rival and best neighbor. Kowalski, I could call you smart and always thinking ahead.

Rico, I could call you crazy but entertaining. Private, I could call you caring and friendly. Why did you all have to leave. I can remember what Marlene said not ten minutes ago. "_Im so afraid I'd lose you two_". I couldn't believe the pounding my heart was giving me right now. If I lost my best friend, No, my brother, I wouldn't know how to recover and think of getting another. And If I lost Marlene, the love of my life, I would probably end my own life. If they both were gone, Im sure i wouldn't survive and I'd starve myself to be with them, with the Sky Spirits.

Sky Spirits. If the Penguins are gone they're probably with them now. I wish that they would give me a sign or speak to me to let me know if they were ok. The Sky Spirits, I've always worshiped them and thanked them for whatever they've given me and I've always done what they've wanted me to do. I just don't understand, why can't they let me know if my friends are alive? I wouldn't even care if they told me the truth and the truth was that the penguins were gone. But I just don't want to have to worry about the safety of them anymore. I wiped my eyes again.

I breathed in the cold air. I looked to my feet and the snow was close to burying them in. How long have I been out here? It couldn't of been as long as I think it could of been, Ive probably been out here only a couple minutes. I sneezed. I guess the weather is starting to get to me. I should probably go back inside. I got up from my throne and returned to Maurice. Strange, I haven't seen Mort. I hope he's ok, because even I know I've been treating him like dirt. I looked over to the Kitchen and Maurice was still sitting there. I looked at his eyes and there were a couple tears falling from his eyes onto the table. I frowned and walked over to him, wiping my eyes to try and hide the fact that I was crying before.

I sat at the chair across from him. "I..Is everything Ok Maurice?" I asked him. He looked up from the table, wiping his eyes. "Y-yes King Julien, every thing's fine" He replied. I looked at him with a 'Don't lie' look. He sighed. "Ok, No, I was thinking about what could happen if we don't have the little birds around anymore" He confessed. I nodded. "As was I, I went out because I did not want anyone to feel bad about them, I wanted to hide the fact that I was worried about their ability to show up, I thought that if I were to get away for a couple minutes I could relax without making anyone feel bad" I confessed as well. He nodded. "I thought about the thing Marlene said" I told him. "Oh? What was on your mind?" He asked. I paused for a moment to think if it would be right to talk about.

"Its ok your majesty, I can handle it" He told me. I nodded. "Well, I was think about the possibility that if you and Marlene were to be out of my life, I would probably end my own" I spoke up. I looked down and heard Maurice get up from his chair. I felt him pat my back. "Just like we told Marlene, we'll make sure that doesn't ever happen". "I know, but if you were unable to control the leave, like a sickness, you would not be with me anymore". I cried a bit. He continued to pat my back. "Im sure we can get through this" He told me. "I know we will one day, but I do not think I can stop missing the penguins" I replied.

He stopped patting my back. He returned to his seat and took a sip of his tea. "I don't understand why it is that they decided to leave. I just know that they figured that they had to. But why?" I asked him. He shrugged. I sighed. Maurice kept looking at me with that frown. I looked over to my bedroom and heard some noises, probably Marlene sleeping. Sounds cute to me. I don't know what I'd do if she hated me. I'd probably be miserable each day. If I never befriended Maurice I would of probably never been the ruler of Madagascar and I probably wouldn't of been here at the zoo.

"Your Majesty, may I go for a walk?" I heard Maurice ask me. "Your free to do whatever you wish, my royal subject" I replied. He nodded while grinning and went out into the cold. I waved goodbye to him and went over to the couch. I still don't understand how or why Im so worried about the penguins, its not affectionate but its just me wishing they'd be back home. I laid my head to the pillow. It's complicated with how things are right now. The other animals of the zoo haven't been as cheerful, the humans haven't shown up as much, Im sure Marlene had a crush on Skipper or one of them and is heartbroken. Three months. To think, they if they would of never disappeared everyone could have had a Christmas party last month.

Party. The thing I always enjoyed to do and have the penguins try to get me to stop, it was pretty hillarious of how they hated me doing that. Now though, im just so worried and frightened to lose anyone else, that Im trying not to do some of the things I used to do so nobody would hate me. I didn't shake my booty around for attention or to annoy anyone, I just let loose to let everyone else have an opportunity to have some fun. Funny. How many times did the penguins try to stop me from having fun? Over three dozen probably. I looked forward to the door that would lead me to their underground headquarters.

When was someone last in there? Had anyone even been in there after they disappeared? Probably not, at a time like this it's pretty cold in there, and nobody wants to go in there because their too scared that it'll give them a lot of memories of the penguins and make them sad. I at least agree to that possibility. I looked back over to my bedroom, I heard what sounded like Marlene waking up. Strange, she's only been sleeping for about half an hour. I saw her look at me and come over. I sat up so she could sit down and she sat next to me. "So, did you sleep well?" I asked her. "No, not really, I had a dream of how the penguins might of disappeared, so I guess you can say I didn't sleep well" She replied. "So that is what I was probably hearing, you were making some strange noises and you must have had a nightmare"

"Mhm" She replied while nodding. I looked around the room. "So, where's Maurice?" She asked. "He asked me if he could go for a walk, and I gave him the rights to do so" I replied. "How about Mort?". I thought for a moment. Where is Mort? Sleeping in his bed? Most likely, he doesn't like the snow too much. "Im sure that he is sleeping in his room" I told her. It was very silent, Im not sure if Marlene is afraid to talk more or if she wants to cry, because either one is scaring me. "Do you mind if I ask how your dream went?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, as I said it had a couple awful thoughts of why the penguins had to leave and what could be happening to them now" She replied. "Go on" I instructed. "Well, some ideas of why they left were maybe that they went to Antarctica for a family reunion or something similar to that, they could of went to Denmark to deal with Skippers past, they could of went after that Dolphin, Blowhole again". I nodded. I watched her stare down to her legs. I wanted to let her know I wanted to cry too, but I just didn't want her to be sad anymore. "They could be that is very good for them right now" I suggested. She nodded.

"And.. if they are.. gone.. they could be with the penguins in the sky" She added. "Yes, with the Sky Spirits" I agreed. I laid into the couch and closed my eyes. I felt Marlene lie her head on my shoulder again. Im beginning to think she might like me the same I do to her, or she just trusts me to protect her and talk to her. No matter, it felt good to have her next to me and leaning on to me for comfort. Now im wondering, what will it be like when we're not mourning for the penguins anymore? Will it just go back to how it was before? No. Thats impossible. It could maybe result in me asking Marlene out, probably not the best thing to assume but I liked to think of that to keep me from crying about the penguins.

But, when they enter my thoughts for even the slightest thing right now, im close to crying. Please Sky Spirits, I want to know if their alive. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get a response. I looked to Marlene to see her crying again. No, please don't cry, I can't take any more of it. Im so sad of feeling sad. I began to cry with her. I saw her look up to me but I didn't want to have us look at each other when sad, so I hugged her to try to calm us down. I felt as her tears hit my shoulder and I could hear her try to say something through her breath. I didn't want to talk anymore, I just wanted to be there with her, in this position, even if we had to cry.

_Maurice _**POV**-

I decided to get out of there because I was close to crying in front of King Julien. I figure if he sees my cry in front of him he'll get angry at me for making him feel worse. I was back at the statue of remembrance. I was good with the penguins, they were good pal's, and I didn't like the idea that they could be gone any more than King Julien or Marlene. I kneeled in front of the statue, crying. I looked up into the sky and it was grey, and the powdery-white snow was falling to the ground. I wiped some tears out of my eyes. Why did you have to go? Was there something we did to make you not come back? Or are you really dead? Ive been around for some time and I can't believe how sad I am right now. Even if they were just some other kind of animal in the world they still were my closest friends. I began to think of the Sky Spirits. I never believed in any sort of ruler of the world or anything similar until Julien influenced me to do so.

I thought of which prayer Julien tought me I could recite. The Remembrance Prayer came and I began to speak it. "We have honored you Sky Spirits. We honor you, worship you, respect you, accept you and praise you. We learn your reasons of guilt, we learn your reasons of anger, of happiness, of shyness, of hunger, thirst, your reason of love, friendship and hatred. We remember you for creating our world how it is. We remember you for creating us how we are. We remember you for creating the ones we love and care about. We remember you for being there". It gave plenty of reasons to remember. The prayor actually had more and more to remember them for but Julien tought me the basic things we'd need to say when doing the prayer.

I knew that nothing was going to happen now but whenever you make the Sky Spirits pleased, they always reward, at least how Julien thinks. All I want right now is to learn why my friends are gone. I don't care about food, nor do i care if Im worthy enough to be around the people I am. I just want to know what happened to the penguins. I wiped my eyes gain from a few more tears. I looked to the statue. I nodded and stood up, turned around and left, for that place was very depressing, and I couldn't take much more of it. Not even a prayor could make me feel better. But as it go's, the Sky Spirits do what the must, whether the receiver wants it or not.

The snow continued to fall and it was getting a bit colder out. I didn't care though, it was very soothing to walk beside the white piles of snow. The breezy air, the chill of the cold, it was actually making me feel happy. I haven't felt happy in some time, not even on Christmas did I feel happy. Then I looked around. The snow falling was extremely enjoyable and I was about to cry not from worry of the safety of the penguins, but the joy of the feeling that everything was going to be ok. I haven't had that feeling in so long. I never thought that a little bit of snow would loop my feelings around and make my day bright for once. Mother Nature was a beautiful woman, and she was a nice one also for doing this to make me feel better, thank you Sky Spirits.

_Marlene _**POV**-

I couldn't help but let myself go as Julien let out his inner heart and care completely. Ive never seen him cry, never, and I was shown that he cared. I knew he cared but this was a complete new level. I wasn't crying to much because of the penguins, I was crying mostly because I was here, with Julien, and he was making me feel as if something was right about this. I pulled out of the hug and he wiped his eyes. "I..I am sorry you had to see that Marlene, I did not want to make you cry but I was just so sad!" Julien spoke. I grinned through my tears. "I..It's ok J-Julien. Everything's gonna' be Ok" I told him, still crying. We shared another hug but I didn't want to let go, it made me feel happy to be in Julien's arms. "Please Julien, don't leave me" I begged him while crying.

I felt him hug me tighter. "I.. will never.. leave you alone.. Marlene.. Not.. like the penguins have. I won't leave you and stay away.. I will never leave you.. because.. I love you.." He told me through his tears. I looked up at him and smiled, and cried harder. I saw him grin back and we went back into the hug, crying our hearts out now from the feeling of everything was going to be safe. I never knew of Julien to be so caring, so loving, so.. mine. I have always cared for the penguins and ive been crying myself out because of their disappearances for almost two months, but now Its time to move on, with Julien.

**A Note in the Penguins Headquarters.**

Next to Skipper's bunk was a note. The note was somewhat unreadable due to time effects, but it was translatable. "To Marlene and the Lemur's, we may of left you but we don't want you to forget us. We didn't leave you forever, but we left for the rest of our 'live' state. Don't ever forget us, for we'll always be apart of your hearts.

Your best friends and neighbors.

_Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico._

Sadly this note was finally found in May, when Marlene found it capable to go into the headquarters. But because of time the note was unreadable, so she was not able to read the note from the Supernatural Skipper.

**~Fin..**

**Please share your opinions! ~Fox..  
**


End file.
